


if asagao had pets

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: sad kitty moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first 2 chapters are set up for why there is pets.(its shane and jeffs fault) then every chapter afterward is everyone's pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to hear any suggestions for what people should have. the rules are nothing to big and no dogs.

It was an average boring day at asagao academy. Jeff was wandering around campus with no real goal in mind when he heard a strange sound, “was that a meow?” Jeff walked over to the fence where he thought the sound was coming from when he got to it he realized there was a small area between the fence and the building, only about a foot wide, Jeff heard more concerning noises, painful sounding noises. When Jeff reached the end of the small space he was in a small square of space, about 5 feet wide, because of what Jeff assumed was a small miscalculation when building. In the small area was a cat. It didn’t look to good, it was so thin, it was laying down, too weak to run from Jeff. Jeff’s heart broke in that moment he had never seen something so sad. Jeff immediately knew he had to help, he ran out of the cubby hole and ran straight to bluebell house. When he arrived he was out of breath, he had never run so hard in his life not even while playing soccer. He ran head first into Shane as he got into bluebell house he didn’t fall, but Shane did. Jeff yelled an apology as he continued running. He’d pay for it later, he was sure of that. He arrived in the kitchen to find no canned tuna, the only meat he could find was labelled “ Shane’s food DO NOT TOUCH.” Jeff just knew he was gonna die this day but he took it anyway, he had a kitty to help. So he ran back out of the building luckily Shane had disappeared from the hallway. When Jeff arrived back in the secluded space the cat was still there, he was happy it hadn’t run off. He sat down a few feet away and opened Shane's meat. The cat perked up immediately, it could smell it. It looked lie it took great effort for the cat to stand but Jeff was patient. When the cat had made it the few feet he immediately started chowing on the meat. Then like a minute later the cat puked it all up. It hadn’t eaten in a while so this time Jeff took away the container and just gave the cat one piece. It happily ate it. Then it kept trying to get the container so Jeff closed it and just sat there for a minute. Then he remembered he had his bag with him which had a water bottle in it. He looked around and noticed a shed. Jeff walked over and tried the door. It was locked but the wood around the handle was rotted so he just pulled and it came open. It had some ancient gardening supplies in it including some ceramic pot dishes. Jeff picked the cleanest of the dishes and returned to the cat trying to chew through the glass container. He set the dish down and poured some water into it. The cat looked confused for a moment like it had never had a person give it anything then it started drinking. Jeff spent his entire day watching the cat happily eat.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so its gunna be more then 2 chapters of set up. i hope that ok.

Shane was in a bad mood today. He woke up to jirard freaking out about something. When Shane finally calmed jirard down he was quite hungry. Shane had a few other responsibilities before he could go eat. First, he had to go check on the plants. Shane’s plants had recently come down with a bad case of slugs, he wasn't allowed to use any chemicals on the plants so Shane had a long hard battle to keep the slugs under control. After an hour or so of slug picking and planting the marigolds he had gotten the other day Shane was exasperated. He trudged back to the dorms feeling salty enough to just burn the slugs out of existence. Shane was in the hall on the way to the kitchen when someone slammed into him. Shane muttered a string of profanities as the other person continued to run toward the kitchen. Shane realized it was Jeff when he yelled an apology. Shane wasn’t in a forgiving mood but he let it slide since Jeff was so kind and polite most of the time. Shane hadn’t realized how dirty his clothes were till he was getting up, he decided he had to go change before he could go in the kitchen. After Shane was marginally cleaner he returned to where he was originally headed. He opened the fridge, “what the fuck, where's my curry meat, WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MY FOOD” Shane was angry. He had planned to make beef curry for his lunch but someone had stolen his meat. A pissed hungry Shane proceeded to make a vegetarian curry since he had no meat. Shane returned to his room and found jirard had decided he needed to reorganize his ibks again. Shane kicked one of the plush across their small room and jirard didn’t even say a word, jirard contemplated just running but feared what would happen to his collection. Jirard cautiously approached just to have a chunk of paneer thrown at him. he’d have to just sit and watch for a little while and guard his collection as best he could. After 15 or so minutes of silence jirard tried again “ so why is there no meat” Shane’s look spoke volumes. Jirard immediately dropped that one. “how are the flowers?” Shane looked less about to kill him, “slugs are frustrating, flowers are taking it well.” jirard was content enough with the answer and went back to organizing. He knew if Shane wanted to talk he would. Shane spent the time imagining ways to torture whoever stole his food. Shane finished his meal and walked down to the kitchen to put his dishes where they would get taken and cleaned by the kitchen staff of asagao. Sometimes Shane hated how catered to the students of this school where. When he was growing up in England he was always responsible for his own mess, but here he just left it and someone else always cleaned it. Shane was feeling a little stiff and still vaguely dirty so he decided a walk wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe he would even find a nice place to draw.

Shane’s walk was mostly uneventful, till he saw a crevasse between a fence and a building. Shane started walking in the crevasse till he heard, Jeff? Cooing over something. Shane assumed Jeff was trying to woo some girl and left to give him privacy, even tho he did kinda wanna get Jeff back for knocking him over. Shane continued walking till he arrived back at the dorms with Jeff still floating around in his thoughts.


	3. chapter 3: more set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more set up.

The next day Jeff went to the grocery store in Higanbana to replace Shane’s stolen food and buy some cat food and find the cat again. Shane was also planning to go to Higanbana to pick up more meat. He was really looking forward to his curry and he was in a much better mood today, so he was going to make a bunch of it and invite all of hidden block and normal boots to a picnic. because that won’t end in some sort of disaster. Jeff and Shane came across each other in the foyer of bluebell and agreed to walk together. The majority of their walk was filled only by comfortable silence, Jeff and Shane weren’t alone together very much but when they were, it was comfortable.  
Jeff spoke first, “hey so how is everything?”  
“you mean aside from u knocking me over? it has been frustrating, my flowers are suffering, my food got stolen, i ruined my clothes yesterday” Jeff immediately went pale.  
“I'm sorry you've had such a crappy time.” Jeff would apologize later, when he could run away, far away. When they arrived at the store Jeff went to the pet food aisle and picked a mid price food. He didn’t want to buy the really expensive food in case the cat didn’t like it, or he couldn’t find the cat again. Jeff joined Shane in the meat section, Shane made an inquisitive face the moment he saw the bag of cat food.   
“the hell”   
Jeff just shrugged “don’t worry about it.”  
“why did you come to the store Shane?”  
“I'm gonna make a big meal for everyone.”   
Jeff felt guilty for stealing from Shane so he tried to offer to help him buy the meat, but Shane very firmly refused the offer. Jeff went wandering and found they had an entire candy corner. Jeff was excited, he found British candy, they had cadbury. Jeff bought like 5 different English candy bars and met Shane outside the store. They walked back, both looking faintly happier than on their way there. As they passed the old tree in the field Jeff stopped Shane and handed him the grocery bag with the candy in it.  
“Shane i need to tell you something, I'm the one who stole your meat yesterday” it took a second for Shane to register what Jeff just said.  
“look I'm so sorr...” Jeff didn’t get to finish before Shane tried to tackle him. Jeff deftly side stepped Shane’s first attack then ran like his life depended on it, well it might. Shane was bright red. He knew he’d never catch up to the soccer player and he had dropped the bag Jeff gave him when he lunged. he returned to the bag and opened it.  
“well at least he knows how to apologize” Shane pulled out a flaky and started eating it. 

Jeff ran till he couldn’t see Shane anymore. he made his way back to the cubby hole where he first found the cat. To his utter surprise, the cat was there waiting. He put out another one of the ceramic pot bottoms and poured some food. The cat looked confused, it could smell food but it didn’t recognize food in a small brown form. It cautiously approached the dish and sniffed a few more times. Jeff watched keenly hoping the cat would accept the meal. It took a few minutes, but the cat accepted the food and started chowing. It already looked better than yesterday, and it didn’t even puke this time. Jeff decided to keep the food in the rotted shed.

While Jeff was feeding the cat Shane had walked back to the dorms and dropped off his bag of meat then resolved to go look for Jeff to tell him he wasn’t mad at him anymore. Shane told himself it was only because of the flaky. Shane headed in the direction he thought Jeff ran and started searching. Jeff was just coming out of what he declared “kitty corner” when Shane spotted him. Jeff gulped and knew he was trapped. Shane walked up and went to talk but Jeff beat him to it “I’m sorry, don’t hurt me, ill never do it again, ill buy u anything u want, I'm sorry!”   
Shane couldn’t help but giggle a little, “its ok Jeff i forgive you, but only because u know the perfect way to apologize.”   
“do you at least want to know why i stole from you?”  
“sure.”   
“then follow me”  
Jeff waggled his finger and started back into “kitty corner”, Shane followed, concerned as to what was back there. Jeff and Shane arrived to the cat finishing its food. Shane’s eyes lit up “its a kitty.”   
Jeff smiled, “you like cats?”  
“who doesn’t?”


	4. chapter 4

Jeff and Shane fed the cat for a few days. Shane had the idea to go to the principal and ask if one of them could keep it in their dorm room. There was no written rule stating they couldn’t have pets, it was just assumed among the students. The exception to that, of course, was Jon, who never even thought about it. So when Shane and Jeff approached the principal, he said if they could prove its importance, and got the majority of the students to agree, then pets would officially be allowed at asagao.   
Knowing how much Jon benefited having Jacques around, Jeff happily launched into an explanation of how companion animals could improve the school, trying to further convince the principal.  
The principal listened and amended his statement. “If you two get 90% of the student body to sign onto your cause, I will change the unofficial policy.” The two knew they had it in the bag. 

They didn’t. It took them an entire week just to get 20% of the students to sign. The continue? Boys watched their efforts from a distance. Paul felt guilty that he was enjoying how distracted Jeff was by this, but it was still helping him, so he had no real intent to use his knowledge and position on the schools newspaper to help the two boys. Nick and Josh weren’t ok with hanging Shane out to dry on something he clearly cared about, so after some bickering Paul, Nick, and Josh offered to help Jeff and Shane campaign. Paul worked some sort of magic and really sold the idea in the Continue? column of the newspaper. All of a sudden everyone seemed to want to sign. Jeff and Shane were ecstatic. THEY DID IT!! They had all the signatures they needed!   
At lunch Jeff sprinted to the principal's office with their papers full of signatures and a huge grin. Shane walked behind, chuckling to himself, assuming he would catch up with Jeff, eventually. When Shane arrived, Jeff was already in the principal’s office hoping up and down, he excitedly exclaimed, “See, see? We did it!”   
After a bit more conversing, the principal officially made pets allowed in dorms. A few conditions applied however: both roommates had to agree on the pet, the pet could not be a large animal, and, most importantly, the pet could not disrupt other students.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry htis took so long, i got side tracked.

After school the same day, Jeff and Shane walked over to Kitty Corner to take the cat, who they had named “Joof,” home with one of them. About half way there Shane and Jeff began arguing about who would get to keep Joof in their room. In all honesty it came down to who was more willing to live with a cat. Jirard or Jon? Jeff shook the dish they had used for Joof's food, but Joof didn’t come. Jeff and Shane were confused so they shook it again. No Joof? Shane and Jeff sat down and waited. After an hour they tried again. Still no Joof. That pattern repeated fro there entire afternoon and evening. The only reason they left was curfew. Jeff and Shane were very worried but just assumed the cat found a better place to live.


	6. mai

Mai was one of the first people to get a pet. She had wanted a snake since she was little but never got to have one because she was always in boarding schools, which rarely allowed pets. Mai found a reptile sanctuary about an hour away from the school and went the next day to look and see which snakes needed homes. She fell in love with a creamsicle corn snake that was missing the tip of its tail. Mai neglected to ask hana her thoughts on snakes. They weren’t good. But hana and Mai came to an agreement, Mai didn’t ever leave the snake out and hana would agree to keeping it in there room. Mai and the snake she named knob bonded over the next few weeks. She was happier then she thought she would be with a pet that was generally considered unfeeling and in different. She never had to worry when she was away for volley ball because knob only ate once a week and had no issue being left in his tank for weeks at a time.


	7. luke

about a week into the new policy on pets a huge group of students went on a trip on Saturday to the animal shelter located in the city. Luke wasn’t sure if he really wanted a pet but he went just for the fun of it. Luke wandered around the shelter, pet a few cats, held a snake, mostly just normal things to do at an animal shelter. till Pbg dragged Luke back to one of the farther rooms. It was the ferret room. Luke liked the ferrets. They were friendly, and didn’t bite to hard. All of them had been de-scented by previous owners so they didn’t smell nearly as bad as he thought they would. Luke liked the ferrets but it just didn’t feel like the right fit for him. He didn’t feel he could really bond with a fuzzy tube that still vaguely smelled, and he knew between his school work and music he wouldn’t have enough time to let the ferret out for exercise. Luke thought about it for a few minutes and came to a conclusion, he wanted something more contained, like fish. But he still wanted to be able to interact with it, like anything but fish. Luke was facing quite a conundrum, till he saw into one of the adjacent rooms, the fish/ anything in a wet tank room. Luke entered the damp room, which had no overhead lights, or flooring. It was a cement floor that angled to a drain and the only lighting came from the walls which were covered in fish tanks. Some had fish, some had frogs and other amphibians, and a few had turtles. Luke knew, a turtle was perfect. Turtles can stay in there tank, u can take them out and feed them, they don’t take up much space, they don’t smell as long as u have a lid on top. Luke looked at the different turtles in the moist room and began reading the sheets attached to each tank that told about the animal inside. Luke looked at a very pretty coloured turtle.

 

ornate wood turtle

Environment: shallow water. Needs lots of dry land.

Min tank size: 40 gallons

diet: mostly herbivore. Some insects

adult size: 9 inch

ask front desk for more details

 

Luke thought to himself “40 gallons, that seems like it would take up alot of space in my room. But it is pretty”

 

Luke looked to the next turtle, it was about an inch and looked like it was smiling.

 

Alligator snapping turtle.

Enviro: swamp or marshy land

min tank size: outdoor enclosure

diet: carnivorous. Mostly goldfish

adult size: 13-31 inch

additional notes: can eat handlers finger.

ask front desk for more details

 

Luke made a face of horror. This little cutey could literally eat his finger. Luke looked at the last turtle there.

 

razor back musk turtle

enviro: primarily water needs at least a basking spot the same size as itself

min tank size: 35 gallons

diet: mostly carnivore. Currently eating mostly earthworms

adult size: 5-6 inch

ask front desk for more details

 

Luke liked that this turtle was smaller but he really didn’t want to have to feed it live worms. After looking between the painted turtle and razor back for a while Ian came to find Luke and asked him what he was doing. “I’m getting a turtle.”

 

“oh cool. Which one?”

“i don’t know, this one needs more land and this one needs more water.”

“well based on the mess of electrical equipment. Get the land one.”

 

Ian gave sound advise. Luke chose the painted turtle and asked the person working there everything he could ever need to know about the little guy. Cost didn’t matter so by that evening Luke had everything set up in a 50 gallon shallow fish tank. 20% water and 80% land separated by putting the water in a deep tray made for that purpose. The land side was made of coconut husk and large rocks and a flat space for the turtles food dish full of veg and fruit. The basking lamp was in the perfect spot. Ian wasn’t the happiest that it took up so much space but he accepted it knowing it made Luke happy. Luke went back to the shelter with pictures of the enclosure and brought the 3 inch turtle back to his dorm. Luke put the turtle in his new home and admired the turtle. Its shell had a high curve and was covered in red and yellow c type shapes. Luke was so excited to have a pet and he fell asleep on his dorm room floor that night. Ian placed a blanket over his friend and went to bed.

 

 


	8. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i didnt realise i had left this so long but, sadly my computer which i had written the rest on already has broken so i might rewrite the rest s9mewhere in the future but maybe not. Sorry

Wow i didnt realise i had left this so long but, sadly my computer which i had written the rest on already has broken so i might rewrite the rest s9mewhere in the future but maybe not. Sorry


End file.
